All for a necklace
by beaniebagtothemax
Summary: Kim couldn't understand who she really was, let alone what she can do. In both places she couldn't comprehend why everyone hates her guts, but yet they needed her. Every one did, and they pushed her away. All but few will stick to Kim's side as they unravel who Kim was,and what the others mean. All for a necklace.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE. Brace your selves for what ever I do in this story. kind of new at this. I have no clue as to what I will right, just so you all know,and

one more thing**...I OWN NOTHING YOU SEE FAMILIAR TO YOU.** Moving on with the story.

* * *

(Kim's P.O.V.)

The trickling of my blood fled out from the slash on my cheeks. I forced my self to keep moving-hiding for protection. I wouldn't have to if they all looked at the bigger picture.

_stop complaining and finish your mission._

I rolled my eyes .I have always felt the need to whoop my conscience.

Swiftly , I hid from one tree, to the next, keeping myself at a 30 feet ,or higher height. I stayed in one place, snickering at the stupidity of the faires guards they put in charge to capture me. Me?!The one person they can't predict what will happen and the person they acknowledge least. Heck, I don't know what will happen to me either. It's all part of being an Atronal.

Pain was now etched in to my system, catching up to me. I couldn't help, but hiss at how much it now stings. The smell of fresh gahrs battles didn't help much either. All you could ever smell in this place is blood, sweat, and nature. No one's ever died here, but they do get injured quickly.

An arrow passed by my foot, missing by 3 inches. That was enough to tell me hide and seek was over. A snarky remark was yelled at me, "Aww, is little kitty kimmy stuck?" The girl from underneath ,who yelled at me, was holding onto her bow as she brought out an arrow from the supply in the back of snapped her fingers, putting her pointer finger close to the nose of the arrow, lighting the tip on blew her finger, looking straight at me, as the fire on her finger went out, and the fire on the tip was raging on. This was no faires guard I encounter in these types of battles, this was one of the Faires chiefs daughters. A very snotty daughter. She had it pointing at me; I was the target, and I knew it. Those sneaky dimwits!

Her ginger hair matches the red rage I'm seeing. I've always despised the Faires people, they were too shallow. But she knew I craved for their people to notice I was not a nobody, and I want to prove to them that. She knew what goes around in this hell raising site ,and I hated her.

My jaw clenched at her presence. I carefully pulled out my sword from its pocket. It's not a new weapon like the others, but its all I've got. I eyed my target with such venom, its like my imaginary lasers were shooting at her in reality.

_Kim, this is beneath you, finish your task, and leave._

I mocked my conscience, but knew my conscience was right. I sighed, and put back the sword. Focus was what I needed ."All for a stupid crown", I muttered, leaving the scene. Before I could leave ,I caught her arrow, blowing the fire off. I pocketed the arrow, knowing I'm going to use it one way, or another.

Quickly, I hid, jumping from one tree to the next, by now I was close to the Fiates walls; the Faires 's tower holding the crown.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of the crown. Usually when some one from a different tribe, or of _different_ bloods, is close to capturing the stupid hat, a _big _announcement just so happens to stop us.

"STOP HER!", a masculine, deep voice ordered. I looked to see it was one of the Faires guards in charge. .Soon the Faires people were charging at me.

_That's what you get for stopping_.

Before I knew it, some one else got it. It was someone else from the Serons. By the way he left the Fiates walls, I can tell he mastered at slobbing everything together.

But hey, he got the crown, that's all that ever matters in this place.

The kings came together in the middle of the battle field as a sign it's over...For now.

People,scurried to see what they have to offer as quiet as they could.

_Air. That's what they give. _I snickered at the thought, staying in the tree tops where only few will notice my presence. Mind as well since these people hated my guts. Whats an Atronal to do?Throw ice spears at them? fire at my enemies? No- I don't know what I can do-

_Correction, what else you can do_

,but they kept me in here for some reason.

Thanks to who ever decided, I should live the life of a stupi-

_For once, listen to these chiefs._

I felt like my eyes could roll out of my sockets any moment now. If my conscience was a person, it would probably be a nagging , I followed my conscience's order, pulling out my mini sword as I sharpen the spears metal tip,slouching a bit.

The Serons king smiled as he put the crown on himself. He began to speak loudly for the people around to hear, "It has come to our attention the Summer days are coming to an people mean no harm to _other_ beings,"

Oh the irony of his words.

"but there has been _situations _from other areas,where 2nd ranks have gone missing. Sadly, the higher council can not stop this situation." The people gasped at this news.

The Faires king spoke up. He sighed, "We must place these young citizens in the outer world as a way to protect all of us. We must not delay our time. The council wants them to leave at sunrise."

Some of the people looked straight at were quite fine with me leaving.

Ouch. That leaves a mark...Doesn't that mean I'm leaving to my homeland?

...wait, what?

* * *

Thanks to who ever read this. Please review your critical analysis. Newbies like me gotta learn right?

Thanks!


	2. Explaining

Hello, so I'm still kinda new to this. Do I have a lot of editing to do?yeah- I've just never seen my mistakes until I upload. Double checking is very useful my for reading you guys!

And on to the story...

* * *

(Kim's P.O.V.)

I almost fell off the tree. Where is the council _hiding_ us specifically?

"Many of you will be parting into the _American_ country where you will find yourself independently facing the world on your own. " Most of the population looked at my direction. Snickering.

Seriously? I hid-_tried_ to hide-my face for particular reasons. This is one of them. Still , I gave them no sign of attention from me.

The Garthenian king spoke up, blocking the silent chief from the Flisses kingdom ,"We can not stress enough the fact that our lives are in the hands of our 2nd ranks.",Our leaders came fourth; Nathan of the Faires kingdom, and Elizabeth of the Claires kingdom.

_Crap. Their gonna tell me off again._

The Faires King proclaimed, " follow your leaders orders. Good luck."

I rolled my eyes at his remarks, putting away my knife and my new found weapon. I doubt he'll let his daughters live in the outer world. He might smuggle them back in to the campus if he finds out they scraped their leg.

The people started ushering the 2nd ranks to our leaders. I took my time, jumping from one tree to the other,landing on the ground behind everyone else. Nervousness and excitement filled the atmosphere. It was honestly pleasing to me to see the fact that I'm leaving here.

Elizabeth flipped her bleach blonde hair, smiling. She wasn't so bad. She was only mean to me when the chiefs are watching intensely. Other than that, her title in the Claires peoples eyes show truth. She's the seeker of our grounds. Only the old understands what that means. I bet she had a nice family in some other grounds before she was sent here as a First ranked. She 's a brave child, wise one too. Only person that will go against Raina; the impulsive Faires kings' daughter. But,I know Raina has a dirty secret on Elizabeth, I can just see it in her eyes. Elizabeth's always holding back on telling further instructions.

Nathan nodded at the chiefs, taking matters to his own hands. He wasn't that bad for a leader. But he wasn't that good of a person to be friends with me either. I wouldn't blame him. I mean honestly-the amount of sass and sarcasm I give to this boy is quite funny sometimes.

* * *

"Stand up right!.All of you!", Nathan screamed. I did as told. He was being watched by the chiefs. Cracking under pressure. We were separated by kingdoms. Guess who was lonely?-me. I don't mind, you get used to being different when you start having no one to depend on.

We were in a line, standing on a see through,frozen lake. Many of the 2nd ranks were freezing and scared of the creatures on the bottom.

The Serons habitat was kinda cool. We're rarely placed here for gahr's battle or training. It was too cold for_ others_ to be placed here. I,and the Serons were fine with it. A breeze came around, and some of them chattered with their teeth. Sounded like the large wood peckers in the Flisses territory.

It was night time, but the moon was bright enough for all of us to see eachother.

I stared at the bottom of the lake, smiling. The animals from under the water was a lot better to watch than being yelled at. It looked like a mini tornado was forming under the starfishes. A brinicle is what it's called.

_Listen to them._

I ignored my nagging conscience. Every second ranked was stressing...but why? They don't even know what's out there.

_Maybe that's what scaring them you ding-ding. The unknown._

"Stop chattering." Elizabeth whispered to us as she walked by. I snapped up, beginning to listen.

Nathan stood farther away from us, but in the middle so we could see him. His golden armor made the light of the moon bounce off of him. Blinding my eyes for a glanced at the chiefs sitting in the way back of us. He kind of looked menacing with his ax. Too bad he doesn't scare me.

He cleared his throat, "Our people are in stake, and you all are the solution. " I rolled my eyes at yet again, to that _proclamation_. He said with a blank face," Good job to the Serons for the win. "They applauded for themselves.

It got silent quickly as his death glare reached me. He was about to say something, probably something rude to me, but Elizabeth said something before him.

"Learn from the outer world," she passed out folders to everyone. "These are your assigned areas. Others look just like us, but you'll know they are one of you if they come around, but you won't know witch region they came from."

I started skimming through the papers. Seattle?

"Your goal is to survive, and not get caught with using your gifts.", Nathan stated. A bit of confusion circled amongst us.

Well, doesn't that sound lovely to think about.

Elizabeth added more details," Your _gifts_ are your strengths which makes you different from others. Once you get caught, there is no telling what the _others_ will do to you. This is a battle. Either you come out as a champion, or you're captured and there's no telling what will happen to you. Our head council doesn't know what's causing this _event_,but it's definite 2nd ranks are going missing."

"Get packing because you will be leaving by sunrise tomorrow." Nathan sternly said. That was our cue to leave.

I sat on the ice, staring at the whales underneath me. They seem so dangerous, but so innocent. Weird. I focused on these animals. Everyone was gone by now.

Something pulled me by the shirt, forcing me to get up. I was afraid. Hoping this wouldn't be the forces taking the second ranks. I almost screamed for help. _Almost._

_Do not scream. Stay calm Kim._

I couldn't see who was holding me by the shirt, they were going too fast. But the faster I went with this thing, it felt like the temperature got warmer.I clutched onto my _assignment._

Whatever was holding me, let go of me, and I stood there, in the dark somewhere I do not know of. But I stood in a defense position. Ready to fight even if I couldn't see them. I would not let myself cry out of fear. No one would come anyways.

I mustered all my confidence I had in me, " Who is here?". A shushing sound came from my left. But it seemed they were a bit too far for me to fight. A sound was heard from the same place, but I was surprised. Relieved actually.

Elizabeth was holding a fire torch, and a small, wooden box. We were in the back of the Claires's territory; behind the gates. Should've known it was a Claires.I stood normally.

_Explains the temperature heat._

She whispered, giving me the wooden box, "Kim, This is the emerald necklace." Confused, I opened it.

I gasped at the beauty infront of me. It was a red jewel, with the lace being silver. What was I supposed to do with it?

I looked up to see a smile dancing on her face.

I asked," Is this for me?", she shushed me again, looking in different directions as if thinking some one will catch her.

_It's for the rabbits to eat out of, seriously?_

She turned back to me, speaking with more volume, "Yes .This is meant for you."

I looked back at her,"Why do I need it?"

She sighed, bracing her self as she had a small smile appear," This disappearance is no mistake."

I arched an eyebrow. Is she serious?

She continued," I was told as a young child to hide this box. The Claires people kept it for a long time in our grounds, but only a few knows this is actually here. The council doesn't know I have this. The Faires tribe had a feeling I was the keeper of the box when I was first ranked. I just wouldn't give it to them. It's been hidden for years away from our people."

I was even more confused, "why?"

She sighed," Just wear it. You will be of good use soon." She placed it around my neck, taking the box from me.I almost believed her for a second there that I was of use to people that hate me.

"This can not be in the hand of others. It'll give away your identity." She said very quickly. Never in a day would I have thought I have an identity in this place, other than being the trouble making goof off of an Atronal that I am.

"Than why do I have to wear it?" Love the style, but why do I have to wear it? It's getting late out. It may just be me tired, but I feel like someone's breathing behind my neck, like someone's watching us.

She paused for a moment. shutting her eyes, debating on something. Carefully she picked her words," This is... meant for you,and only you. Do you understand?"

I nodded. The light from the fire made her seem like she's been telling me a dark story. She didn't seem like her ageless,happy,16 year old self. She seemed as intimidating as Nathan, but in a way, she didn't seem like the violent intimidation. But more of a darker ideal to this situation.

She whispered," this'll hold you down when needed, along with everything that comes with you." She has never been this confusing before. Why now?

My face was a bit distorted by the thought of her words. She rolled her eyes, a bit flustered by my questions. Sternly, she explained," Atronals aren't weak people. I've seen that from you. Don't think I didn't see you_ freeze_ time to fix the molten crown _you_ shot at when you were first ranked. I'm the seeker of this site. I know you can't control what happens."

My face was deeply red from embarrassment. I argued, raising my voice a bit," It was an accident!" She shushed me, putting her boney hand over my mouth. I pushed it away, letting her know I was still angry, but I will listen.

" Listen to these rules, and you'll survive what's comin' for you in time:",

I didn't like the idea of this anymore, but I'm up for the challenge. Kim C. doesn't back down from challenges.

I nodded for her to continue.

" Have you mastered that old lil' sword of yours?" I think so. I didn't reply. She put the box on the ground carefully. Stabbing the ground with the torch's bottom. It stayed in place.

She chuckled, grabbing it out of my pocket. She held the sword tightly,as she closed her eyes, thinking. In moments she opened her eyes as she gave the sword back to me.

"Use it when needed. Your sword listens to _your_ command. It cooperates with your thoughts and your necklace," she paused, " you'll figure it out soon."

I put the sword back in its pocket, making sure I don't break the arrow.

"Keep that necklace in your safe keeping. This can, and will bring enemies to you. You just won't see it. Keep your feelings intact. That thing around your neck will let you control your gifts. Take it off, and you automatically put you, and others dear to you, in danger in the _outer_ fields. Are we clear?"

I nodded my head. This will be one hell of an assignment to complete.

Elizabeth picked up her torch and box, facing the other direction to leave.

"Now go get some rest. And one more thing," She faced me, standing there."Atronals are power full. It's the fact that our society can't control you that makes you think you're weak. Keep this conversation in thought, but never say it out loud. That's an order."

Sure Atronals are great. Raina might be nice too. Now put in the spin, and you got yourself a nicer Nathan. Seriously?

_Just believe you can do this. Their getting to you._

With that she left in the dark.

I headed to my own _home ,_pondering on this whole conversation. I layed on my bed questioning the necklace.

This wasn't what others were explained about, was it?

* * *

And that's a wrap guys. Enjoy .Is there a lot going on?-Sort of. Not really,but It's only the beginning. The gang will be-some how-in the story.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!** If you have any questions or comments, Any advice for me?leave it in the comment section. Plus enjoy the rest of your time surfing the internet. :)


End file.
